


WUC! 2021- Easy

by MakandChiz



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: :), Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pets, Rare Pairings, Siblings, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakandChiz/pseuds/MakandChiz
Summary: Easy 1-Write a fic featuring a member from the Kurosawa family (FINISHED)Easy 2-Write a rare pair(anything under 50 fics on Ao3 for µ’s and Aqours, 10 for Niji) (FINISHED)Easy 3-Write a fic with characters aged-up over ten yearsEasy 4-Write a genfic (FINISHED)Easy 5-Write a fic based on the song you choose (FINISHED)Easy 6-Write LL characters in the middle of an idol training session/camp (FINISHED)
Relationships: Asaka Karin/Emma Verde, Yuki Setsuna/Student Council Vice President
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	1. Easy 1

"O-onee-chan, I'm scared." five-year-old Ruby muttered, tightly clutching the hem of Dia's shirt. The older Kurosawa looked back at her with a smile, reassuring Ruby that she would protect her from whatever she was afraid of. Not that what they were going to see was something terrifying.

"Don't worry Ruby, they aren't scary." The two arrived by the small pond inside their backyard where three ducklings were waddling. When they heard Dia and Ruby's footsteps, they stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads at the two, cautiously staring before quacking loudly. Ruby squeaked, clenching the fabric of Dia's shirt tighter that the latter was sure it would become stretched later.

"Good morning, ducklings," Dia crouched down in front of them, opening the bag full of bread, "here's your food for today."

The ducklings happily flapped their tiny wings at the mention of food. Dia giggled as she began to break the bread into small crumbs, gently throwing them to the pond. 

"A-are they really nice? T-they really won't eat me?" Ruby asked, slowly peeking from Dia's back.

"If anything, bread is the only thing that they would be eating Ruby," Dia replied. She looked up to Ruby, giving her a piece of bread, "do you want to try?"

Ruby looked between Dia and the curious ducklings before slowly nodding, taking the bread from Dia. She crouched down beside Dia, stretching her hand that was full of crumbs. The ducklings slowly swam towards her when one of them suddenly quacked, making Ruby squeak and throw the bread to the pond, startling the ducklings. The little animals frantically waddled away from the siblings, relaxing after they reached the other side of the pond.

Ruby sniffed from beside Dia, "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean t-to…"

Dia stood up, patting Ruby's head, "don't worry, there's still next time kay?"

"O-okay…"

*****

"That was a fun memory to look back to," Dia said with a smile, closing the photo album she found while cleaning the house. She looked outside, watching Ruby feed the ducks while cheerfully talking to them.

Dia stood up from her seat as she entered the patio. "Ruby, need help with that?" She called out, just loud enough for Ruby to hear and not to scare the ducks away.

Ruby looked up to her before shaking her head. "Nope, I can do this on my own now!"

"If you insist." Dia smiled as she leaned against the post on the patio. As much as she tried to deny it, Ruby really grew so much and it was not just at feeding the ducks without asking or crying for help. Ever since she became a school idol, Dia noticed Ruby's change and development in the last couple of months. Like how she managed to stand up in front of a crowd, talk to people she never talked to before, and slowly overcome her shyness.

It wasn't a bad thing, Dia thought. Maybe it was her who was not prepared for Ruby to grow up yet.


	2. Easy 2

"This event really is huge.” The vice president commented, looking at the various food stalls that were stationed left and right.

"Y-yeah… They really gathered a lot of school idols here." Nana awkwardly chuckled beside her, her back hunched as her eyes wandered around the crowd, trying her best to find an excuse. 

She and the vice president were on a solo idol event after the latter asked her to go yesterday, saying that Setsuna would be there. She tried to refuse - knowing full well how hard it is to be by the vice president's side as Nakagawa Nana and be Yuki Setsuna at the same place - but she can't turn her down after seeing the twinkle of hope in her eyes.

Nana glanced at her wristwatch. Twenty more minutes until Setsuna’s scheduled performance. She looked around the venue until a certain sign caught her attention. She tapped the vice president on the shoulder, “Would you mind going ahead in line for Setsuna’s meet and greet? I, uh, need to u-use the restroom.”

The vice president doesn’t seem to notice her voice falter (or maybe she did but Nana decided to go with the former). As soon as got an okay, Nana dashed to the direction of the restrooms. When she reached the cubicles, she looked back one last time before going straight to the woods nearby and navigated her way to Setsuna’s assigned tent.

She reached the tent barely out of breath. She glanced at her wristwatch once again, seeing that she only has ten more minutes before she had to go out on stage.

“Yuki-san, you’re here!”

Nana bowed, grabbing her suitcase that has her costume and placing her glasses on the table, “I’m really sorry! I’ll prepare right away!”

She entered the dressing room, hastily changing into her school idol outfit. Lastly, she removed her braids and clipped her hair on the side as usual. She looked at the mirror one last time. Yuki Setsuna was good to go. When she got out of the dressing room, she was immediately instructed to go outside. Taking a deep breath, Setsuna ran out of the stage with a huge smile on her face.

“Good afternoon, everyone! This is Yuki Setsuna!” Setsuna’s eyes scanned the crowd, a pang on her chest when she saw the vice president at the front seats along with an empty seat beside her. She shook the negative thoughts away, looking back on the general crowd.

“We only have a short time this time so let’s make the most of it! Please listen. CHASE!”

*****

Setsuna didn’t notice how fast time flew by until she finished her performance. Her heart was pumping loudly against her chest, telling her that she did her best to show all the people here her passion for school idols. 

She wiped the sweat off her forehead, her smile brighter than before. She raised her fist up in the air,” Again this is Yuki Setsuna and see you later!”

Setsuna waved at the roaring crowd as she jogged off stage. The staff congratu;lated her and gave her a bottle of water to replenish herself as Setsuna thanked all of them before going up to the table and wearing her glasses back. At the same time, the flaps of the tent opened. Setsuna looked at the direction of the entrance, almost dropping the bottle of water she was holding. She looked around, trying to find a place to hide but it was too late. The vice president already saw her.

"President, you're..."

"I'm sorry I kept this a secret from you,” Setsuna cut her off before bowing, “I didn't mean to hide that I'm Yuki Setsuna--."

"--cosplaying as Yuki Setsuna."

Setsuna looked at her, watching the vice president go through multiple stages of surprise.

"You're really..."

"I- I am really sorry!" Setsuna bowed again as she shut her eyes tight.

"N-no, it's fine! I understand why you didn't want to tell me but," She turned around, burying her face on her palms, "all those things I told you about Setsuna-chan, it's so embarrassing..."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. If it helps you, I'm also quite embarrassed when you told me those things."

"That... that doesn't help at all..."

"Then think about it this way. You get to hang out with your favorite idol all day."

"What does that have to do with me being embarrassed?"The vice president muttered, slowly taking her hands off her face.

"Nothing," Setsuna took her hand as she took off her glasses, the weight on her shoulders she was feeling before now gone, "now let's go and have fun for the rest of this event--” Setsuna looked down, noticing that she was still wearing her stage outfit, “-- after I change back to my casual clothes.”


	3. Easy 4

“Um, are you sure this is safe?” Rina asked, her voice muffled by the Rina-chan board. She, Ayumu, and Shizuku collectively agreed to bring their pets to school so they could get to know each other. It seemed fun, Rina thought. Hanpen never got any playmates aside from her and Ai so she thought it would be a good idea for the kitten to hang out with other animals but now, she was doubting if she made the right decision. Rina watched as a purple limbless creature slithered on Ayumu’s shoulders, looping his body on Ayumu’s arm.

“Of course Sasuke is safe! The only thing that should be afraid of him are mice and I made sure to feed him three during lunch.”

“That doesn’t sound reassuring at all. Rina-chan board: concerned.”

“Eh? Then Sasuke why don’t you show Rina-chan that you aren’t scary?”

“I-I believe you Ayumu-san, a-and, I-I think we should head to practice now.”

“Oh, you’re right!” Ayumu crouched down, letting the snake crawl to the ground, “see you later Sasuke, stay here and have fun!" Ayumu waved before closing the door to the clubroom. The snake let out a low hiss, turning his head at the other two occupants of the room. Hanpen and Ophelia. 

Hanpen hissed when their eyes met, swishing her tail like a lasso while Ophelia simply laid beside the cat, slowly wagging her tail. Sasuke slowly hissed once more before cautiously approaching the two, stopping once in a while whenever Hanpen would hiss at him.

Once Sasuke was close to the two, Hanpen attempted to scratch him. The snake loudly hissed at the sudden gesture, retreating his body back a bit, "Woah Woah, I'm not going to do anything!"

"Really now?"

"Yes, I promise."

"See? I told you he's nice." Ophelia said, stretching before standing up.

"If you say so," Hanpen hopped onto Ophelia's back, "I'm sorry for doubting you. Snakes just spook me."

Sasuke lightly shook his head, "It's fine. I'm sort of used to it."

"Then Sasuke, do you want to come with us?" Ophelia asked him, gesturing for the snake to ride her back.

"To where?"

"To anywhere! Shizuku's school is big and I thought we could explore it or something."

Sasuke looked back and forth between the door and Ophelia. Ayumu specifically told her to stay but she didn’t tell him he couldn’t leave. Sasuke looked at Ophelia again before hissing. He slithered up Shizuku’s body, coiling himself behind Hanpen. The golden retriever walked to the door, sliding it with her paw. Ophelia looked around the hallway, found it empty, and left the room. 

“Should we go up or down?” Ophelia asked when they reached the flight of stairs.

“Up.”

“Down.”

Hanpen looked behind her and Sasuke just flickered his tongue in response. Sensing that a fight might start between the two, Ophelia turned left, almost making the two fall off her back.

“Why bother asking if you aren’t even going to do either of those.”

“I just felt like-- Oof." Ophelia shook her head, rubbing her sore nose with her paw.

"Ophelia? Why are you out here?" The dog looked up, finding Shizuku standing before her. The three stopped thinking for a moment as Ophelia’s owner towered over them. Before Shizuku could say another word, Ophelia ran away, surprising the other two on her back. Sasuke wrapped his body around Ophelia's and Hanpen, just tight enough to prevent him and the cat from accidentally flying off the dog's back.

"Wait, Ophelia! Ayumu-san, Rina-san, the pets escaped the clubroom!" Sasuke turned around, finding Shizuku, Rina, and Ayumu chasing after them. Too bad for them though, Ophelia was faster and they soon managed to outrun the three, finding themselves in a shaded area of the courtyard. Ophelia fell to the grass with a thud, catching her breath. Hanpen hopped off the dog's back while Sasuke wiggled his way out.

“That was scary.” Sasuke hissed, watching Ophelia roll around the grass.

“For the first time, I agree with you,” Hanpen said as she groomed her messy fur. The trio was busy doing their own things that they didn’t notice three shadows approaching them until it was too late.

"Got you." Ophelia yelped, finding Shizuku gently holding her down. 

"Geez, what were you three thinking running around the school like that?" Ayumu picked up Sasuke, letting the snake hang himself around her neck.

"It'll be big trouble if the teachers saw you," Rina added, carrying Hanpen in her arms. The cat purred, nuzzling against Rina's arm.

"Let's go back to the clubroom and do not leave until we came back, okay?" Ophelia barked in response as she stood up, trailing after Shizuku. The dog looked back at the other two, giving the two a wink. 

They were going to escape again, weren't they?


	4. Easy 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Used: [Tagpuan by Moira Dela Torre](https://youtu.be/tOKbgqJUZEA)

"I'm sorry Karin, but this isn't working out."

"Ai, please, tell me what's wrong," Karing grabbed Ai's arm, giving it a tight squeeze, "maybe we could still fix--"

"I'm really sorry." Karin's grip on Ai's arm loosened and the other girl took that as a chance to leave. She walked away without turning around to look at Karin, leaving the blue-haired girl on the park bench, alone. 

Alone and broken.

Why do things always ended up like this? What did she do wrong for her ex-partners to leave her one way or another? She doesn't know what to feel anymore. She just gotten used to the feeling at this point, nothing else matters anymore. 

Karin wasn’t religious or anything. The last time she went to a shrine was on New Year’s Eve and even that brought a bitter memory to resurface. Karin closed her eyes, praying to whatever god out there to give her one last chance on love. If this last relationship wouldn’t last, then that’s it. She would just give up.

Rain started to pour but Karin paid no mind to the droplets softly tickling her skin, to the clothes getting soaked, and to the make-up slowly washing off her face. All she paid mind to was the thousand what-ifs and whys and maybes running through her head over and over again.

Suddenly, rain stopped embracing her. Karin broke free from her thoughts, finding a shadow of an umbrella casting over her and a person standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Karin looked up, gray blue meeting vibrant green. She tried to reply but no words came out, and she just continued to stare at the vibrant green, the color slowly giving life into her gray world.

*****

It has been a week since Karin's last break-up and, well, she was doing better than before, if the lighter bags under her eyes were any indication. She has been skipping work ever since that happened and she knew she had to get back soon or her manager would start tongue-lashing at her.

Karin entered the relatively empty convenience store, the heat of the fan welcomed her for a brief moment before it was replaced by the cold air of the air conditioner. She walked to the vegetable isle, picking up the ingredients she needed for her salad. After buying everything she needed (and few extra snacks as well), she made her way to the counter, fiddling with her wallet.

"Oh, you're the girl from before!" Karin blinked as she looked up to find the familiar shade of green smiling back at her, "are you okay? I hope you didn't catch a cold from the rain."

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you for worrying about me," Karin placed the exact amount on the counter. She felt like she had to say something , "Hey, I wanted to thank you for last week so are you free next Saturday?"

The girl taught for a moment before nodding, smiling at Karin, "Yep! At the park after lunch?"

"Yeah at the park. See you there." Karin winked as she took her groceries, exiting the store. She was halfway back her house when she realized something, she forgot to ask for the girl's name.

*****

Karin arrived at the park way too early than their supposed meeting time. She didn't know why, she just felt like she had to make a good impression with this new friend of hers. She sat on the bench where they first met, anxiously waiting for the girl to arrive. She glanced at her wristwatch, her anxiety rising when she saw the hand was ten minutes past their meet-up time.

"Hey!" Karin hastily stood up from her seat as soon as she heard the girl's voice, dumbstruck at the pretty dress that fitted her perfectly. Karin shook her head, smiling at the girl.

"I thought you dumped me." Karin half-jokingly said as she watched the girl catch her breath.

"I'm sorry... Work dragged... for too long." The girl apologetically smiled, adding a drop of green to Karin’s vision.

"Don’t sweat it, I didn’t wait that long.”

"So, where are we going today?"

"It's a secret," Karin winked, "also, this is our third meeting and yet we don't know each other's names. I'm Karin, Asaka Karin."

"Oh, you're right," Emma giggled as Karin's world became a bit more vibrant, "I'm Emma Verde."

"Emma, that's a pretty name, it suits you."

"Thank you."

Karin smiled as she looked at her phone, following the directions on the GPS. With every second that passed, Karin's brows slowly furrowed. She stopped walking for a moment, looked around the area, before scratching her head. Did she made a wrong turn? 

"Can I see the cafe's name?" Emma suddenly asked behind her, startling Karin. She nodded as she showed the location to Emma.

"Oh I know this place," Emma took her hand, adding a huge splash of green to Karin's world, "come on, their croissants sell pretty fast!"

*****

A year passed since Karin's break-up.

During that time, she learned a lot about the girl who offered her an umbrella two months ago. Emma Verde. She was a foreigner who got intrigued by the culture in Japan, making her leave her home country to satiate her curiosity. Emma was very nice and fun to talk to. She also seemed to have a big appetite, something Karin noted during the first time they hang out.

Right now, the two were walking in the park where they first met. The stars were already out and they were the only ones in the park. Emma was telling Karin stories about her siblings while Karin happily listened, enjoying the bright smile on Emma’s face. Emma's smiles were always a treat to Karin and she would do anything to protect that precious smile.

"The stars are very pretty tonight." Emma said as she stared at the blinking dots painted across the dark blue canvas. Karin followed Emma's gaze. She was right.

"Not as pretty as you though."

"Thank you." Emma giggled, Karin joining in a few moments later. Karin looked over at Emma. This… This was a perfect moment to confess, isn’t it?

"But, the moon is very pretty too." Karin said, her gaze directly at Emma. Emma stopped walking and so did Karin, the two of them just staring into each other, the chirping of cicadas filling the silence. Karin was the first to break the eye contest, red rising from her cheeks as she avoided anything but Emma.

As she found the pebble she was kicking fascinating, she felt a soft sensation against her cheek. It was only for a brief moment but the warmth was permanently marked against her skin like a tattoo.

"I also think the moon is very pretty." Emma smiled at her, brightening up the dark park around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as u prolly noticed, there is a continuation to this but I'll just keep that to myself •∆•


	5. Easy 6

"Kasumi-san?" Shizuku whispered, adjusting her vision in the dark. She could barely see the outline of the shadow moving but she was sure it was Kasumi's, with her yellow hairpin glinting against the light of the moon that was barely seeping inside the room. Kasumi seemed to not hear her as she left the room without turning back to look at Shizuku.

Shizuku pushed herself up, making sure to not make any unnecessary noises that could wake up the others inside the room. She managed to slip out of the room without waking anyone up, much to her relief. Shizuku looked at the dark hallway, barely finding Kasumi just rounding up a corner.

Shizuku followed Kasumi, wondering where her fellow first-year was going. Shizuku reached the corner where Kasumi turned, only finding that the girl wasn't there. Her brows furrowed as she walked in the hallway, trying to find signs of the gremlin with gray hair and a yellow hairpin.

As she reached the end of the hallway, Shizuku saw light seeping from one of the doors, brighting up the dim hallway a bit.

She stopped for a moment, her brows furrowing even further. Was Kasumi going to play a prank? If she was, this was way too elaborate to be a part of Kasumi's schemes. As much as the girl loved pranking others, she never went too far or her plans were always spoiled before she could even enact them. And the silence, it was strangely unnerving for Shizuku. She wasn't afraid of the dark but there was something hanging in the air that was making the hairs on her skin stand up.

Shizuku shook her head. She was just tired from practice, and she was sure Kasumi was as well. They still have practice tomorrow so she needed to drag Kasumi back to bed and stop her from... whatever stupid schemes she was planning.

Shizuku opened the door, wincing at the sudden light invading her vision. After adjusting to it for a few minutes, she looked down, finding Kasumi lying on the floor motionless with a pool of ketchup around her. 

Strange, was the first thing Shizuku thought. There was no way Kasumi could've set this up so fast without her hearing shuffling from the outside. And her acting too. As someone who has experience with acting, Shizuku could tell Kasumi was doing a great job with lying there and pretending to be dead. She looked around the room, finding no signs of the materials Kasumi used for this act. Everything inside here was just strange.

Shizuku sighed as she walked up to where Kasumi was. She figured it was time to stop this nonsense and get back to sleep before the others noticed they were missing.

"Kasumi-san, I know you're--"

...

A scream echoed in the villa.


End file.
